robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Robotech Saga Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the Robotech Saga Wiki Manual of Style. All policies and guidelines on this page must be followed with no exceptions unless otherwise stated below. The purpose of a manual of style is to keep all articles clean and organized throughout the wiki. Please read this page carefully and follow the guidelines as closely as possible when editing any page on this wiki. If you would like to suggest changes or additions to these guidelines, please do so on the talk page. Use the methods given below to help ensure the site stays looking crisp, clean, and consistent. Perspective An in-universe perspective is used in all articles. Articles must be written as though the Robotech universe was the real world. This includes all character, weapon, location, and any other page with content from Robotech. Direct references to episodes and chapters should not be used in articles. The only articles that don't have to follow this rule are real world articles, like voice Actors, writers, studios, etc. Content Language English is the language used on this wiki. No other languages may be used anywhere on the wiki. This includes articles, comments, talk pages, forum posts, and blogs. If English is not your primary language and you have trouble using it, try to make your contributions as clear as possible so that they can be corrected later without difficulty. The exception to the language policy is the use of Japanese words where they are necessary. All Japanese words must be in italics. All Japanese words should also be romanized. Japanese text should only be used in the introduction and infobox of each character article. Comments and Talk Pages Comments and talk pages are used for discussion on article maintenance and correctness only. All other discussions, questions, or speculations may be posted in the forums. Please remember to sign all posts using four tildes (~~~~). This will generate your signature and a time stamp. Do not sign any edits made in article space. As a means of of helping readability, posts can be indented using colons (:). Additional colons will indent subsequent comments further. This helps identify which post is being responded to. Quotes Quotes added to character articles must be taken from the Robotech series exactly as they appear. Quotes should only be added if they are used to help show a character’s personality. Trivia All trivia posted in “Trivia” sections or on the “Trivia” pages must be official, proven facts which are relevant to the article. Posting speculation in “Trivia” sections is not acceptable. Trivia should also not include general information that any casual fan of the series would know. Source of Material When contributing to any article on the wiki, the Robotech show is the primary source and takes priority over everything else. The Wildstorm comics is a secondary source. Information from official art books, novels, or other relevant works licensed by Harmony Gold USA is also accepted. Licensed works that predate the Shadow Chronicles are officially Secondary Continuity and the differences between canon recognized by Harmony Gold and secondary continuity should only be added to an article when clearly labeled. Units of Measurement The units of measurement used in Japan (where original animated footage for Robotech came from) and in robotech.com (the official site for Robotech) are SI units (e.g. centimeters, kilograms, liters), and SI is the only system of measurement used on Robotech Saga Wiki. While conversions to Imperial units (e.g. feet, pounds) may be helpful to some users, they should not be added to infoboxes or anywhere else in articles. Grammar *Proper spelling and grammar in all articles is encouraged, but not mandatory. Excessive errors should be avoided if possible.If you have trouble with spelling, just click the "Source" button at the top of the edit window. The code view has a spell-check feature built in. *Colloquialisms, idioms, and slang are not acceptable. *The only exceptions to grammar rules are quotes, as long as they stay relevant to the article. Vandalism and Profanity *Vandalism includes removing material from articles without a legitimate reason or adding bad or malicious material to articles, and it will not be tolerated. Bad or malicious material includes but is not limited to speculation and material added to deliberately devalue the page. Such vandalism will get a automatic two month tempban. *Slang terms referring to the human anatomy (e.g. boobs, tits, ass, boner) are unacceptable in articles. *Profane or vulgar language should not be used in articles. It is not forbidden in the forum and other areas unless it is used excessively, used to aggressively target other users, or used after being asked to stop by other users, but it is strongly preferred that you avoid this language when it is unnecessary. Speculation Speculation does not belong in articles or anywhere else on the wiki other than the Watercooler section of the forums. Speculation posted in other discussion areas will be moved to the Watercooler. Speculation added to “Trivia” or other sections of an article will simply be deleted. Image Policy Only registered users have the ability to upload images. Any registered user may upload images and add them to articles as long as they follow the guidelines listed below. *All Robotech images uploaded to this wiki must be listed under the Fair Use template. *Images added to any article must be taken directly from the show itself, comic books, or other approved media such as official art books. *Images found through an image search or from another website should not be used on any article. *Non-Robotech images in articles may be subject to deletion. Such images may be used in User Pages or blogs. Creating Pages When a new page is created, the title should be the full and most formal name of the article's subject. Words should be capitalized as they would be in any typical title. The following is a list of the subjects articles may be created for. *'Characters' – Any character with an official name, a significant speaking role, or anyone else that is not a background character can have an individual page. *'Universe' – Any location, weapon, vehicle, event, or anything else which is either specific to Robotech Saga Wiki or has a specific name given in the series can have an individual page. *'Episodes' – Each episode gets an individual page. *'Comic Book Issues' – Each issue gets an individual page. *'Novels' - Each novel gets an individual page.